A Warm Summer Morning
by cyewolf
Summary: Esmeralda always liked to have dominance in the proceedings, something I always gave her willingly.


The clouds hung low on a warm summer morning, and on this day I remember fondly as being April 15th. (If you are asking yourself whether or not that day is important to the story, it isn't. It's just the 15th of April.)  
I remember because my girlfriend was distraught about the news that morning. She was usually really happy and chipper in the morning, so when I saw her glued to the tv in silence, I thought something was up. All the same, I took my toast from her hand. Then tucked in the blue polo shirt I had thrown on as I munched. (Although the toast was now cold.)  
Anyway, I ducked down and gave her a heart felt kiss on the cheek; yet it didn't stir my blushing gal as it should have. Before I could say something to her, the commotion that she had been gazing on the small tv screen at caught my eye. It be an understatement to say that it shocked me. There on the flat screen, clear as HD can make them, were corpses. About twenty found this morning, according to the words moving on the bottom of the news cast, all found together. Apparently, a string of mass murders in the last six months. All seeming to lead to this massacre. This was serious, and my eye brows wrinkled as this all hit me in a hard just wasn't safe out in today's world anymore and probably never will be ever again.  
Esmeralda switched off the tube.  
"I'm sorry", she said as she reached out the lines on my forehead, "I zoned out a bit." She paused and turned to the now burning coffee. (ew, I hate it when it burns). "you're doing it again, if you're thinking of something just say it," she added gently. Then pouring the black liquid in a cup and handing it to me she continued, "if you keep on like that you'll get wrinkles". And turning away she proceeded to pour her own cup of joe.  
"I don't say anything because you already know what I'm going to say," I said to her softly, "isn't that right." I moved towards her as I said this, she blushed. There she was. I could only smirk back at her. She already knew what I was planning and I reached towards her, starring into her eyes with every step.  
I grabbed her wrist with one hand and reached around her neck with the other. Then, pulling her close I whispered into her ear and said it once more, "Isn't that right". Her skin turned pink as she flushed. She turned her head toward me and nodded and pulled up into my kiss. My grip on her hand tightened and I pulled her even closer into the kiss.  
I was getting so aroused by it all! The previous night was a hot sweaty mess and this with those memories made my member hard with everyone of her small, gasping breaths.  
I let go of her wrist and pulled it up to her breast. She moaned but only a little and brought up her hands over my sides and around my neck. Then she rubbed herself across my front. I felt her nipples, sharp and pointed indicating she was just as aroused as I was.  
We made out even more passionately as I brought us both to the clean kitchen table, at least it was for now.  
She slipped her silk tongue deep in my mouth, 'oh fuck' I love when she did this. Esmeralda always liked to have dominance in the proceedings, something I always gave her willingly. She then clawed at my pants searching. I loved it! Such a demon in the sack. She was made to fuck me. I was ready for her fucking. There wasn't much to do once Esmeralda found it. I was so hard, rock hard. She gripped me equally as had and stroked manically.  
"Holy cheese..." is all I could say from that point on, and as I gaped like a fish, her head came down to my chest.  
"Hm, nice choice of words love," Esmeralda muttered as she then ran her tongue over my pincered nipple. I flushed red. She always made me say the stupidest shit but I couldn't dwell on this very much as she bit down on my tender flesh and sucked on it.  
"S-ss-suger", I breathed stupidly. Esmeralda was driving me up the wall and she knew it! "you're going to make me..."  
"Not yet! This is so much fun!"  
"Plea-seeze baby?"  
"Oh ok."  
I sighed in relief but I'm sure I heard her calling me a wuss under her breath. She sank down and skillfully pulled out a condom out of no where I could see like a magician. She wrapped it around my erection as she had hundreds of times before with her mouth. How she does it it a mystery to me. Even as I watch, and feel her do so, I can only grin at her in amazement. Her warm orifice is just about heaven on earth.  
She took all of my hard pulsing cock down to the base. It felt so warm and wet, her tongue swirling skillfully around the vein that ran along it. Then she starts to move so slow at first but bobs her head faster and faster suckling.  
I close my eyes and relish in shear pleasure. Suddenly, without warning or further foreplay Esmeralda leaped on my cock and rode me cowgirl style. For a girl that appears to be as light and feathery as a angel, she rammed down on me like a wild beast. Even growl like one as she reached down to touch her clit.  
It was so sweet and amazingly tight inside her even though we tore it up all night.  
Esmeralda leaned down and I came up to meet her kiss. But her lips missed mine and fell down to my neck, where she nibbled and licked at my neck. The resulting sensation made me loose control and my vision flushed white. I thrust into her hard and fast. She started to yelp with pleasure making me even crazier. I thrust into her a couple more times hitting her G spot with precision and skill that I achieved with years of practice. Esmeralda's voice was the only thing ringing in my ears, her pleasure climaxing with my own. Suddenly she screamed in orgasm, and I pulled out cumming into the condom and bursting it...


End file.
